


Never Miss a Shot

by Cheese_Blobby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Blobby/pseuds/Cheese_Blobby
Summary: It was almost always him that was called in when a job needed to be done. Lance's track record was perfect. He had never missed a shot. Every single bullet that flew had a purpose. Even if said bullet was not directly aimed at a person. Every job was successful; every target was taken out.





	Never Miss a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but I never posted it so meh.

Lance was the best possible person for his job. He was the most talented sniper in the Altea Company- possibly one of the best ever placed on the Earth. This made him ideal for the position of an assassin. Other skills like his ability to adapt quick plans in dire situations and freakishly amazing flexibility also help boost his value. The only thing that could possibly keep him down is his 'loud' personality... and just being loud in general.

It was almost always him that was called in when a job needed to be done. Lance's track record was perfect. He had never missed a shot. Every single bullet that flew had a purpose. Even if said bullet was not directly aimed at a person. Every job was successful; every target was taken out.

Yeah, Lance sometimes feels pity for his targets. Sometimes a deep sense of sadness. At times he never knew why he had to take out certain people. At times he would have never guessed these individuals had done anything wrong. These emotions are what you had to put down. Disguise but not exterminate. An assassin without emotion is deadly, yet, they lack humanity. It can be a lonely job that leaves much to desire. 

On this occasion, Lance had been called to the head office. This meant that this job would be somewhat of a big deal. The only times, in the past, he had been called in was for that exact reason. He probably has to take down some high ranking snob again. They trust him to handle those guys.

Lance approaches the looming white door that leads to the office. The surface is smooth as he knocks upon it. As he lifts his fist away, he hears shuffling from the other side. The door squeaks as it slowly opens. Lance is met by Coran- the office assistant. The man smiles at Lance while he widens the door. Lance smiles back as he takes a step inside. He can just about hear the door lightly closing behind him, before being met with silence.

The room is massive and coloured pearly white. Accept from a few pictures and plants, the decor is pretty scarce. Lance guides his eyes to meet another pair. A woman with dark skin and white hair nods at Lance. This woman was the leader of the Altea Company- Allura Altea. She is sat at her blank desk with stern look.

"Lance," Allura began, "You can come forward, you know?"

Lance quickly flashes a frightened look to the floor, before hastily scurried towards the woman. He would usually would not be this petrified by someone. Something about the cold stare she greeted everyone with. He stopped a meter before her desk and straightened up.

"Miss Altea," Lance greets, "What is needed of me today?"

The woman sighs, "For the last time Lance, Allura is a perfectly fine way for you to address me."

Allura stands up from her desk. Her heels klick off the cold floor as she walks around her desk. As she makes he journey, her hand reaches back over to her desk to swiftly pick up a file. The woman does not even look back to see which file she is grabbing. She stops, when she gets to Lance, and hands him said file.

"I'm assigning you one of the most important cases you will ever get in your whole career," Allura exclaims, "Your going to take down one of Zarkon's main men."

Lance feels a lump sink in his throat. Zarkon was the most wanted man in the city. He has a series of crimes linked to him and a bunch of people do his work. Many call his legion of crime the Galra Empire and any one working under him galra. Any one of his main men is sure to be a deadly force. It's hard to hunt them down and hard to take them out. No wonder they hired Lance for the job.

Allura continued, "We can't find much on their name because every piece of information about this person is labelled with only a letter- K. In that file has every piece of information we found about this 'K' guy. That information also includes his future locations that may or may not be stuck to."

Lance nods, "I understand."

Lance's grip tightens on this file. He begins to make his exit out of the room. The pats of his shoes are the only thing that prevents this room being filled with silence. Coran is stood waiting by the door. He gives Lance a bright smile and, this time, Lance is barely able to return it. His gut is twisting in fear and anticipation of what's to come.

"Oh... and Lance."

Lance swiftly turned back around to face the direction of Allura. She looks at him with a mask of confidence. The woman's mouth upturns, when she realised his attention has been grabbed.

"Good luck."

Lance flashes her a genuine smile before heading out of the cold office.

-~-~-

The sound of sirens echoed down the alleyway. A freezing breeze rushed all over. The city's life died at the entrance of this murky path of isolation. For an alleyway located in one of the richest areas of the city, it was sure dirty. The remains of last nights rain splashed under Lance's feet. He sprinted down the alleyway, not wanting to miss his only chance. He was running behind. Trying to think out the perfect plan came with a price.

Everything was set out. Now it was up to him to actually make it in time. Make it to the location where he would get the perfect shot. Go to the location where he is less likely to be seen- which is fairly hard in this city. He made a forty-five degree turn towards a ladder. He latched onto it and swiftly scrambled up. He landed on the roof and had no hesitation to continue his task. Lance headed from roof to roof, getting even closer to his target. His speed increased with every step he took.

Lance came to a halt. He stopped at the very building his plan predicted him to. He slowly approached the edge of the building. He looked down to see exactly what he wanted to see. A black mullet accompanied with pale skin. His target. Lance let his face pull into a grin.

About six of men surrounded the man Lance was tasked to take out. Each one of them was in order and armed with a gun. The man was waiting for someone. It was the perfect opportunity to strike. Yes, his men were prepared. Yet if Lance strikes at the right time, he would be able to get away without a moments hesitation. He had began to take his rifle into the perfect shooting position. This is the best chance Lance is going to get tonight.

A scream from behind was enough to startle Lance. He turned to see a woman yelling at him to get off 'her roof'. Crap. The information on the building did mention it was privately owned (like most buildings around this area) but not owned by a woman that could scream so much. She had obviously seen Lance's rifle. Lance had just enough time to see three of the men begin to run in the building, before Lance realised what was up. His plan was ruined. He had to think of a new one- and fast.

Lance paused to think before it came to him. The three men that still accompanied his target are positioned in front of them. This left Lance with enough room to sneak in behind the man and shoot him from there. Lance now just needed to lower himself down there without being noticed.

The building was lined with windows. That could give Lance something to latch onto, while he attempted to lower himself down. Lance swung his rifle back over his shoulder. He quickly lowered himself down to the window below him. Each one turned out to have just enough room for Lance to safety lower himself down without being heard.

Lance softly landed behind behind his target. Surprisingly, it turned out they were a little smaller than Lance. None of them had turned- witch was a good sign. On that note, Lance began to lower rifle off his back. Since he was closer, the bullet would have much more power. He aimed the shot at the man's head. His finger brushed the trigger. He was about to pull before his target swiftly swivelled around- hand pistol pointed towards him.

Lance was purely shocked. Not just at the mans sudden awareness of his presence. His face was startling enough. It was perfection- nothing compared to what the other identified members of the Galra Empire looked like. His eyes told a story. The grey irises specked with purple were plastered in fear and frustration. That was a cover. Under that Lance could see his true feeling. Longing and loneliness- feelings Lance was very familiar with.

The man must have also sensed this in Lance because he lowered his gun.

All of a sudden Lance did not want to kill this man. He reminded Lance so much of himself, in a weird way. Seeing this guy die would just remind him of his inner demise.

The guards had also taken notice to Lance's presence. Each one had their guns pointed to him. They yelled 'Keith!', as they tried to pull away his target. They snapped threats at Lance. He felt his jaw clench. He really did not want to do this, but he had to.

Without looking, Lance pulled the trigger. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone still standing there- unharmed. His target had a face of pure shock as he was pulled away. Before he could stop himself, Lance ran. He had to get away from this man. This man he knew would corrupt him, if he stayed for much longer. Oh how Lance would have longed to sit down and have a nice chit-chat. He could hear men following him from behind. Lance carried himself far away from the scene. He had failed his mission.

Then a thought hit him.

Lance had finally missed a shot.


End file.
